


A love like ours

by Kingrey



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, it gets a little spicy at the end but nothing much, tiny little lockdown au because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingrey/pseuds/Kingrey
Summary: Still, now that Rapunzel was aware of her surroundings again, she realised that it had been a while since Eugene last teased her about her tongue poking out with concentration. Looking above her screen, she spotted him fully laying down on the sofa, and she nearly asked what he was doing before she understood that he had fallen asleep.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	A love like ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I received the prompt "I'm not jealous!" on tumblr and this is my (short) story about it! Probably not the best thing I have ever written but it's soft, at least
> 
> Also apparently I can sort of write AUs now fdghjdsk it's nice to know

Biting her lips in concentration, Rapunzel was slowly checking over her calculs before pressing entry. She knew she was being a little too intense about a video game but… Professor Layton was very serious business and she refused to lose a single picara on a math related puzzle. She was good at riddles, yes, but she was even better at math, so it was a question of honour truly, and she wasn't going to risk it all by rushing.

Rapunzel sent in her answers. The cinematic started and…

"Yes!" she exclaimed loudly, pumping her fist in the air, before suddenly remembering herself. She would accuse the lockdown of making her too invested in a video game, but actually, she had always been _that_ competitive.

Still, now that she was aware of her surroundings again, she realised that it had been a while since Eugene last teased her about her tongue poking out with concentration. Looking above her screen, she spotted him fully laying down on the sofa, and she nearly asked what he was doing before she understood that he had fallen asleep. The book he had been trying so hard to read for his work was laying on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing; his glasses were sliding from his face in a way that had to feel somewhat uncomfortable; one of his hands was hanging limply from the couch, brushing the ground - and yet, he had never been more adorable. Rapunzel couldn't contain the smile that grew on her lips, the sight enough to make her heart melt.

She saved her progress and put the game away, stretching her muscles as she got up from the armchair. She wouldn't usually stay in one place all afternoon, but though he hadn't asked it of her, she knew Eugene had desperately wanted quiet company today, and she was more than happy to provide. Rapunzel was lucky because, since the beginning of the lockdown, her workload for uni hadn't increased half as much as Eugene's did - so she could play games, and paint, and entertain herself more or less how she wanted while he spent hours studying. Or, well, trying to, but he had obviously lost the fight for today. Honestly, he had been so tired recently that she didn't have the heart to wake him up right now - one nap wouldn't hurt, surely.

The peaceful expression she saw when she approached him cemented her in that decision, because she was actually pretty sure that he wouldn't remember anything if he was running on no sleep.

Gently, she took the book from his left hand's loose grasp, making sure to keep the page for when he would pick it up again. Her next step was a little more delicate, but she had practice in taking his glasses off. He only wore them while he was reading, but she happened to think he was quite cute with a book and let's say that sometimes, glasses got in the way of kisses and simply _had_ to go. As she was sliding them off, Eugene scrunched his nose and she froze mid-movement but, thankfully, he settled down again.

When the glasses were put away next to the book, she kneeled in front of his face and pushed his hair tenderly from his eyes, feeling how soft it was under her fingertips. Even asleep, he looked exhausted. She knew he pulled one or two all-nighters this last week and, even if it was nearly invisible because his skincare routine was impeccable, _she_ could always notice. She... might have spent a lot of her time looking at his face, but she knew for a fact that Eugene had spent a lot of his looking at hers, counting and naming the freckles on her skin, so she couldn't be too embarrassed about it. Maybe she was a sap, but she loved him - and the exhaustion she could slightly perceive made her certain that Eugene definitely deserved his rest.

Rapunzel was ready to get up again, when she felt the arm she had forgotten about wrap around her back suddenly - the push wasn't very strong but she wasn't expecting it either, so it made her fall half over his chest with a yelp. Eugene cracked one eye open, a tired smirk on his lips.

"You should stay here," he mumbled, yawning, and she could only laugh, kissing the tip of his nose before climbing up fully on the couch. He shifted to the side so she could be comfier, and immediately enveloped her in his arms, until she was pretty much lying down on him.

"You should sleep," she answered softly, one of her fingers tracing the faint dark circles under his eyes. "You can't work well if you're exhausted."

He hummed softly, eyelids falling closed, somehow snuggling closer to her. She could see her hair lightly touching his cheek as she watched him, and feel his legs move as she tangled hers with them, and… Yeah, she could take a nap too, she realised with a smile. She clearly didn't want to move now.

"Did you win your game?" Eugene asked, eyes still resolutely closed.

"I haven't completed the story yet, but I did solve all my puzzles today," she laughed softly.

"You were very cute," Eugene said, shifting again, and putting one of his hands the small of her back, his voice deep from his tiredness. He opened his eyes, looking a little more alert as a smile grew on his lips, making Rapunzel laugh again. "Sadly you weren't looking at me, but you're adorable when you concentrate."

"Aw, is someone jealous?" she joked lightly, enjoying the puppy eyes he was giving her.

"I'm not jealous!" he protested, and she could feel his chest move as he laughed. "Especially not of Professor Layton. After all, I'm the one cuddling with you now," he smiled, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm not jealous of your book either," Rapunzel teased, "but I'm glad to be the one in your arms for now." She lowered her head above his, until she could see every detail of his pupils as their noses touched. "I missed your eyes," she murmured, enjoying how it seemed Eugene was holding his breath because of her proximity.

"We've been stuck here together for weeks," he answered in an exhale, but his gaze kept going to her lips. "You can't miss me."

"Maybe," she chuckled, "but I love you."

Strange, how one simple sentence that they never hesitated to share could still have such an effect on them. Rapunzel said _I love you_ , had said it before and would say it again, and every time Eugene would watch her with wonder in his shining eyes, before drawing her in a kiss that left her lips tingling. Today was no exception. His right hand slipped under her shirt, making her shiver slightly - mostly because she didn't expect it. Eugene was warm under her, and his pleased expression made her feel even warmer.

"Weren't you tired?" she asked, even though she was already moving her legs to go around his, enjoying the blush growing on his cheeks as she peppered kisses along his jaw. One of his hands cupped her head, guiding her gently to his mouth again.

"Sleeping can wait," he whispered against her lips, and she could only agree with this statement as she buried her hands in his hair and lost herself in that kiss.

She would still insist he take a nap later, since he desperately needed one after weeks of working non-stop. Even now, she could feel the sleepiness clinging to him in his movements - she had kissed him enough to know how he reacted to her, and today, he was slower than usual. She wasn't against taking their time, though.

And, after all, sleeping wasn't the only way to relax.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, it's not much but here it is anyway lol  
> I'm good at avoiding writing jealousy, sorry anon who asked for that prompt! Also the Professor Layton games are very good, if you don't know them i can only recommend you try :')
> 
> Sorry I'm still late on my comments, but ily all!!


End file.
